


Котик

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames), Riru



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Маленький Хэйтем принёс с улицы котёнка.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Котик

**Author's Note:**

> На внутрикомандную заявку: «Флафф про котиков»  
>  **Беты:** [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik), [Salome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome)

Эдвард поднял взгляд от работы на тихонько вошедшего в кабинет сына.

— Кто это там у тебя?

Непривычно серьёзный Хэйтем только сильнее сжал маленькими ручками комок, прижатый к груди.

— Котик.

— Ничего себе, где же ты его нашел? — улыбнулся Эдвард.

— На улице. Я думаю, мама его бросила.

— И что собираешься с ним делать?

— Хочу его оставить, — решительно заявил Хэйтем.

— Видимо, боишься, что наша мама тоже будет против, и хочешь заручиться моей поддержкой? — подмигнул Эдвард.

На этом детская решимость кончилась: сын заметно запаниковал и широко раскрыл глаза.

— Ты же мне поможешь, папа? Мы не можем вернуть котика обратно!

— Ладно-ладно, я пошутил. Волновался, что ты его совсем зажмёшь от переживаний. Почему бы и нет, я и сам люблю кошек.

— С-спасибо.

Хэйтем смущённо улыбнулся и покачал котёнка.

— Только не гуляй так поздно больше, даже с благородной целью спасения котиков, — почти грозно погрозил Эдвард пальцем.

— Ты всё равно ещё не спишь.

Эдвард задумчиво покрутил в руке перо.

— Твоя правда. Ну что, пойдём найдём еду и удобное местечко для нашего нового пушистого друга — и спать? 

— Хорошо, — снова посерьезнев, согласился Хэйтем. А потом отметил: — Я не знал, что ты любишь кошек.

— Как-то сам успел позабыть, как вернулся в Лондон. Хотя с кошками у меня просто не было выбора: друг вечно тащил на удачу кошек к нам на кора… к нам домой, — немного грустно закончил Эдвард.

— Ты никогда не рассказываешь о своих путешествиях, — указал Хэйтем без особой обиды.

— Для каждой истории своё время, а сейчас время спасения беспомощного пушистого безобразия. Теперь его жизнь зависит от тебя.

— Я не упущу этот шанс и не подведу!

Иногда Хэйтем и правда казался слишком серьёзным для своего возраста, но видеть столько решимости всегда было приятно.

Этот день они закончили спокойным устройством котёнка и не ругались аж до следующего дня, когда выбирали для него имя.


End file.
